


Bonfires

by Wild_Loony_99



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Loony_99/pseuds/Wild_Loony_99
Summary: Melanie Cavill had played different parts throughout her life.In the beginning, she was Lani: A seventeen-year-old innocent girl from a dirt farmer in Eastern Pennsylvania that fixed tractors.Then she met Joseph Wilford and her life changed completely. She lost several parts of herself and found new ones that she never deemed possible.Ever so slowly, she become Melanie Cavill.A decade later, her first and only child was born: Alexandra.In 2013 came the freeze and the world as humankind knew it, ended.Instead, came Snowpiercer: one-thousand-and-one cars long.Board the story of Melanie Cavill.
Relationships: Alexandra Cavill & Melanie Cavill, Melanie Cavill & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Miss Audrey & Melanie Cavill, Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Every year before the snow came, her father would burn slash piles...

Mounds of dead, fallen brush, with flames as high as the barn.

Melanie would hold her face up to the heat and dare herself closer, her wide green eyes watching the flames with utter fascination.

The little brunette felt as if she was walking into the sun.

When her daughter, Alexandra, was old enough, she would help Melanie hose down the ash pits.

Alex would watch the flames with the same fascination her mother did, daring herself closer.

Melanie would see the flames reflected in the little girl´s wide brown eyes and warn her, of the heat lurking inside, ready to smolder to life like a visit from a ghost.


	2. Chapter One - From a Dirt Farmer in Eastern Pennsylvania to Melanie Cavill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I had the idea of writing Melanie´s story for a while now. 
> 
> However, today the writing just flowed. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I´m thinking about focusing on Alex´s birth and early relationship with Melanie in the next chapter. 
> 
> I wish you all a great week. 
> 
> W.L.

_“Build a pile of old bones,_

_and burn away the shadows._

_Because from here on in,_

_the shadows get deeper…_

_…the nights get longer._

_We're heading into the dark,_

_and we have to hang onto each other._

_So we can only carry so much.”_

Melanie Cavill was born on December 12, 1970, on a dirt farm in eastern Pennsylvania. She came from nothing, so she knew a thing or two about class. The brunette remembered meeting Joseph Wilford. She could recall the creaking sound of his big leather boots approaching her, as he made his way into the Cavill’s family old red barn. She had fixed her father old green John Deere´s tractor once again on that cold morning and was cleaning the stables. He introduced himself to her with a cocky smile playing in the corner of his lips, telling her that “There are two different types of people in this world. There's dreamers and there's schemers, and the dreamers can build the world up, but the schemers slither their way through”. He told her that he had private foundation that offered scholarships and that he was ready to offer her one, for her to “leave that pig shit”, as long as she agreed to work for him. Melanie remembered her untamed anger directed at him, how she verbally destroyed him for his arrogance and for insulting her family´s farm. She remembered the smirk in his face as she told him to leave.

That night, she helped her father gather mounds of dead, fallen brush to burn slash piles. Once the flames were as high as the barn and she could feel the heat against her face, her father told her “I see you… I always knew that you would be more. That you deserved more. Go, _Lani”._ Melanie tried to convince him that she did not want to go, that they need her at the farm. But he knew her better than that, he always had. So, a week later she was moving to Massachusetts to study at MIT and work with Wilford.

On her first months working for Wilford, Melanie realized that the twenty-eight years old light blonde boy was a trust fund baby that had a Mechanical Engineering degree and an Electrical Engineering degree from MIT, living surrounded by accolades, alcohol, and sex workers. Wilford had managed to gather specialists from every conceivable field to build Wilford's Dreamliner: Snowpiercer, a one-thousand-and-one luxury train, that could take passengers around the world in style. The train would travel across every continent, departing from Chicago - Illinois and taking one-thousand-and-thirty-three-days to visit hundreds of cities around the world and complete one _revolution_ , returning to Chicago. When Wilford first presented his idea, Melanie thought it was impossible. However, as the months turned to years and the project started to come alive, the brunette slowly changed her mind.

During her years as Wilford´s _protégé_ , Melanie lost her innocence alongside with her rural eastern Pennsylvania accent, tamed her anger and gained an Electrical Engineering degree from MIT, a Mechanical Engineering degree from Yale and several traumas. Soon, the seventeen-years-old _Lani_ that fix tractors become Melanie Cavill: a cunning strategized engineer. On her sixth year working for Wilford, Melanie met Audrey, a former therapist that had her career shattered due to prejudice regarding her political views and was hired as a personal bartender and singer for Wilford, and Bennett Knox, an electrical engineer. Due to the traumas Melanie had to endure in her early years working with Wilford, Melanie distrusted both.

However, ever so slowly, Melanie started to interact with Audrey. At first the pair would only exchange pleasantries, a polite “Hello” each morning or a “Excused me” when Audrey entered one of Wilford´s and Melanie´s meeting, usually carrying a bottle of Wilford´s favorite whisky. Then, during one of Melanie´s all-nighters, the engineer spotted the singer smoking a cigarette outside Wilford’s Industries main building as a light drizzle befell her. Walking towards Audrey, Melanie questioned the singer:

“Have you seen Wilford?” – Her tone was tired. The singer took a drag from her cigarette before answering.

“Passed out drank in his office… Again.” – Audrey replied, earning a sigh from Melanie.

“Thanks.” – The engineer replied automatically, turning around to walk away.

“Wait…” – The singer pleaded, putting out her cigarette on her heel.

“Yeah?” – Questioned Melanie in a slightly irritated tone, staring at Audrey´s blue eyes.

“Why do you work for him?” – Audrey asked.

“What?” – Melanie replied with confusion. – “Why are you asking me that?” – She questioned in a defensive tone. 

“Because he´s a fraud. A drunk, spoiled trust fund baby… And I see you here, working late every day, covering his ass. I just think you could do better… We all deserve better.” – The singer replied in a soft tone. Melanie stare blankly at Audrey for a few seconds.

“I…” - The engineer started, before pausing to clear her throat and gather her thoughts. – “He gave me a scholarship at MIT in exchange for my work here.” – She replied in a neutral tone. – “And I happen to enjoy my job here, Mrs. Audrey.” – Melanie continued smirky. She hesitated for a moment. – “Also… If I were you, I wouldn´t talk about Mr. Wilford like that. He can replace you in a heartbeat.” – The engineer whispered while gazing Audrey´s blue eyes, before offering her a false smile and turning around to leave.

That little conversation kept replaying in Melanie´s mind. In six years, that was the first and only time she had ever heard anyone to openly state the truth about Wilford. From that moment on, Melanie started to see Audrey in a different light. Soon enough, the odd pair was engaging in midnight conversations, away from their coworkers and the dreadful Mr. Wilford. As the months went by, the engineer and the singer secret friendship grew closer. Melanie learned about Audrey life as a therapist, about her left-wing political views and the prejudice that the singer had suffer for being openly lesbian. The engineer also discovered that Wilford was constantly and improperly hitting on the Audrey and that she feared that one day he might become physical. A silence befell the pair. Melanie could fell her heart pounding. The engineer knew all too well about Wilford´s inappropriate sexual advances. The blackmail regarding her scholarship. The emotional abuse. The pressure. She remembered all. The dreadful taste of alcohol in her mouth when he kissed her when she was seventeen. His unshaved bear against her face. The horrific feeling of his hard penis against her thigh though his jeans pants. The first time he entered her. The unbearable pain. The ruthless penetration. However, Melanie chose to stay silent. Knowledge was power. She could not give that sort of power to anyone.

It was a Friday night in 1993; Wilford had called two sex workers into his offices and locked the door. Meanwhile, Melanie was working on The Eternal Engine prototype on her office when Audrey walked in. The pair soon started talking and laughing, as they often did. However, before any of the women could realize, their lips suddenly connected. It was a long erotic kiss. Soon enough, Melanie was nibbling on Audrey´s earlobe and gently biting the singer´s neck. The engineer pined the singer into her office table, remaining in control. Melanie stared into Audrey´s blue eyes, seeking consent, once the singer nod, kissed her passionately and offered her a dirty smile, the engineer continued to touch the singer, undressing her. Melanie easily found Audrey´s clitoris, slowing rubbing small circles as the singer gasped and moaned in pleasure. Once the Audrey was wet enough, the engineer slowed entered her with one finger, giving her a moment to accommodate to it. Earning a quick nod from the singer, the engineer started to move her finger in a rhythmic slow pace. Following Audrey´s out of breath directions, Melanie quickened the pace and added a second finger, continuing to rub small circles in the singer´s clitoris, in a matching pace. Within minutes of stimulation, Audrey was gasping and moaning louder, Melanie could feel the singer´s pelvic muscles contracting, knowing that Audrey was almost cumming. The engineer rubbed the singer´s clitoris a few more times before Audrey´s back arched and her orgasm began. The singer moaned Melanie´s name while the engineer continued to rub the singer´s clitoris as she rode her orgasm. Once Audrey had climaxed and was laying in the office table regain her breath, Melanie gave her a forehead kiss before standing up to wash her hands and to grab some paper towel to clean their mess. Upon the return of the engineer, the singer stood up to use the toilet attached to Melanie´s office and to clean herself, putting her shirt back on. Once their mess was cleaned and Audrey had returned, she gently kissed Melanie´s lips, switching their position. However, the engineer suddenly stopped her, stating that giving the singer pleasure was more than enough for her. Audrey immediately apologized, earning a big smile from Melanie and a reassurance that there was nothing to apologize for. The engineer initiated the next kiss and the pair stood laying in office table, exchanging affections. 

During the following days Melanie and Audrey had and honest conversation about that Friday night, since none of them wanted a serious relationship, the pair decided to remain friends, with occasional benefits. The engineer and the singer continued to meet in secrecy, for years on end. Sometimes, the encounters would be sexual. Ever so slowly, Melanie allowed Audrey to touch her and to give her pleasure. The singer always relinquished control to the engineer, letting Melanie set her boundaries and initiate their contact. Audrey would also ensure that Melanie was always comfortable and enjoying herself. The singer never questioned the engineer about her initial boundary about not wanting to be touch. However, Melanie knew that she must had her theories. The engineer chose not to talk about it, only enjoying the singer´s gentle and caring touch. Other times, their encounters would be about companionship, the women would spend time at each other´s apartments: watching movies, eating take out, talking all night long, cuddling and snuggling.

Bennett Knox was hired as an electrical engineer in 1993, during Melanie´s sixth year working for Wilford. In the beginning, Melanie distrusted Bennett: His engineering knowledge was mediocre, he enjoyed conversation about their personal life, which annoyed her, and he was slightly smug. During the following weeks, the electrical engineer did the minimum expected for him to maintain his new job. Bennett learned the technical details regarding the Snowpiercer´s project, limited his conversation with Melanie about work related topics, admitted that he needed help solving some situations and that she had more knowledge about that project than he, and respected his coworkers. Bennett´s attitudes did not impressed Melanie, she merely found him tolerable.

However, as the months passed by, Melanie learned that Bennett was loyal to her. He had supported her when she told Wilford that he was overbuilding the connecting mechanisms and that if something went wrong with the central locks, he would not be able to manually undo the grappling arms, which Wilford completely ignored, as expected. Almost two years had passed before Melanie noticed Bennett´s one-second-too-long-stolen-glances and subtle accidental hand touches. On one of their all-nighters, while they were projecting the engineering regarding the modern beehive that would be placed in one of Snowpiercer’s livestock´s cars, Bennett questioned Melanie:

“Okay… If I´m holding a bee in my hands… What´s in your eyes?” – He asked her with a smirk playing in his lips, looking up from the electrical mechanism he was currently working on. She dramatically rolled her wide green eyes at him as a small smile appear in the corner of her lips. That had become one of their recurring bits: He would tell her a ridiculous dad joke, usually when they were under a lot of stress or extremely tired, and she would pretend to be annoyed by it. They would sustain the act for a few seconds and, inevitably, one of them would break and cause the other one to laugh, lighting the mood. 

“No? Nothing?” – He questioned, pretending to take it seriously. – “Beeauty.” – He delivered the punch line in a false excited tone. Melanie rolled her eyes at him once again, unable to prevent herself from laughing and breaking out of her character. It was a terrible joke with a horrible punch line. Soon he joined in and started laughing, while also reaching for one of the piecers that stood on the table and _“accidently”_ touching her hand. Melanie quickly pulled her hand back, looked away and stopped laughing, uncomfortable, while he sustained the gaze for one more second. They fell into an awkward silence. Bennett cleared his throat and nervously toyed with the piece that stood in his hands while returning to their work-related topic: 

“I think we can build the entrance reducer using…”

“Why do you do that?” – Melanie questioned him in a harsh tone, looking directed into his eyes with a serious expression.

“Do what?” – Bennett replied, matching her serious tone.

“The _accidental_ hand touches, the long glances.” – Melanie stated in the same harsh tone. – “You know, well enough, that I don´t appreciate it. So cut the innocent act, Bennett.” – She continued, slight irritated.

“There is no act, Melanie. You want complete honestly? All right. I find you attractive… I was hoping you´d felt the same about me. Clearly that´s not the case. So, I´m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I´ll stop from now on and…”

“It´s just physical attractiveness?” – Melanie questioned him. He furred his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes… I´m not looking for anything serious right…”

Before Bennett could even finish the sentence, Melanie was kissing him. Initially, their kisses did not match. However, after a few slightly bumped teeth, the pair managed to match it. Their sexual tension escalated from that moment on, a few moments later she was hesitantly waiting for his nod before removing his shirt. Soon enough, Melanie was in control. Since she had deciphered what brought her pleasure during sex, as well as clearly determined her boundaries due to her encounters with Audrey, Melanie no longer hesitated during sex. Confidently, Melanie gave Bennett direction to exactly what she enjoyed. However, his hands were clumsier than Audrey´s, his pace was too frenetic, and he orgasmed before Melanie was even closer to cum. Nevertheless, he was a fast and relentless learner and did not gave up before giving Melanie a half-decent orgasm. Melanie could not help but compare Audrey with Bennett. The singer was softer than the electrical engineer, her hands knew Melanie´s body better than she knew herself. Despite that, given that neither of them wanted a serious relationship, Melanie continued her sexual encounters with Bennett. Slowly, he got better at pleasuring her. Never quite measuring up to Audrey but becoming a solid sexual partner. However, that was all they ever were. Unlike Melanie’s companionship with Audrey, her attachment to Bennett was purely sexual. 


End file.
